


Promised Fate

by MoonPrince101



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but im slow, i am big on ocs, ill try to update often, moonprince101, new characters means new tags, too many ocs to function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPrince101/pseuds/MoonPrince101
Summary: Sam Kern is your average eighteen year old raised by rich, movie star parents. Blonde hair, blue eyes, toned body and fair skin. Plus, he's biromantic! Everyone in his school wants to be him or wants to be with him. His town, however, has tourists and neighbors disappear into the forest randomly. Now, detective Sam is on the case, and he needs to know. It'll be the best story from a rich couple!





	1. Pale

In a fairly populated school, there was no one as popular as Sam Kern. He was a bit of an asshole, but never enough to make people despise him. He was loved by all, it seems. Blonde hair, usually messily sticking round but looking fashionable nonetheless. He usually got b’s and c’s, the occasional a and d now and then. He wasn’t necessarily the brightest, but he didn’t believe in the urban legends everyone told him, especially his own parents. The forest, right in the backyard of Sam’s own home, was dangerous, no matter the age of the person. People have gone missing and never returned. With each week, a few people, either tourists or people relatively new to the area, go missing, but some return, never speaking of the experience. Then their whole family moves way. It was bizarre, but it made parents tell kids not to go into the strange forest. Sam went all the time, all throughout his highschool years. Now, as an eighteen year old senior, he planned to head there, deeper than before, and finally find out why in the hell he was the only one not disappearing.

It was only two weeks into the school year, on a Monday, first class and the math instructor had already decided to give out a pop quiz. Groans from the majority of the class surfaced, but before the instructor could give out the papers, a knock on the door interrupted them. Opening it, it was the librarian. She was known as Ms. Lucia, and was insanely pale, but most librarians were. She would suggest for some students to spend more time in the library, Sam included. She would help them with studying and such, but she was still considered odd, since she didn’t leave until really late at night. It was eerie when people didn’t rush home and escape from the hell known as school, it seems. She whispered something to the instructor, and then they nodded, closing the door. They began passing out the quiz, and when approaching Sam, they leaned down, as to not let other classmates hear, and said, “Ms. Lucia wants to talk to you at the end of the month during this class. It’ll be a free day, so you won’t miss much, so just head there and come with a pass that day, okay?” Confusion insured, but all the popular boy did was nod, and throughout most of the day, the thought drifted to the back of his mind, Finally, along came the last class of the day, language. He was taking Chinese, but was sitting in the back with a close friend of his named Alex Keyrie. She was a genius, but a teasing type of friend, who constantly tried to make fun of Sam. “So, Kern, you gonna get yourself a love life sometime soon? You could get yourself a fine piece of ass. Or, surprise me, maybe someone gets a piece of yours~” Rolling his hazel eyes, he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and yawned. “Single is nice too, Ms. Matchmaker. Get yourself a date too, which lucky dude you want-” “If this isn’t a joke, I will stab you.” Chuckling, the male nodded slightly. “Of course it’s a joke. You’re the little local lesbian here, everybody knows that.” The female, standing at around four nine, frowned at the five nine male. “Well, I make that clear, yet everyone is confused on you. Bi? Pan? Demi? Ace? Hetero, Homo…” She went on and on about what he could potentially be, but Sam paid no mind to it, as he was gazing out the window. It felt odd today… like someone or something was gazing at him, with an intense gaze. But no matter how hard he looked, nothing… it was probably just a squirrel. “...questioning, maybe? Bi-curious?” Fading back into reality, the blonde rolled his eyes once more. “Bi, leaning towards… males. Titties are okay and all, but I’ll leave you to more of an option-” Alex wiggled her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out playfully. “I like cats, what can I say.” For once, the two didn’t pay attention, since Chinese was their favorite class really. It was funny to curse out their other friends who took a different language and have them be clueless to what the pair were saying. Jokes, and Sam now and then looking over his shoulder, still feeling a pair of eyes on him, went on throughout the rest of the class.

Two, one. The bell rang, and Sam went home alone, since his parents were usually working or partying, he took care of himself, for the most part. He had a nice car, but didn’t take it to class, since it would just be weird when he and his friends couldn't all fit in the vehicle. Keys in hand, the slightly tall male finished the ten minute walk to his home, the weird feeling resting with him as he put his things away in his large bedroom, grabbed his flashlight, and changed clothes. He dressed relevantly preppy at school, but a select few knew he just wore sweaters at his home, usually a pastel coloration with black stripes alternating. Changing from his expensive shoes as well to a bit cheaper, solid black shoes, he pulled a black hoodie on over the shirt and grabbed a small bag. It had a bag of chips, water, a small knife, and a battery pack with a cord inside, if he needed to make an emergency call. Nodding to himself in his full length mirror on one wall, he smiled and electronically locked the door to the house, beginning his trek into the forest. The feeling finally went away, might have just been a photographer getting the latest on the famous couple’s son.

Around an hour of walking, with a few breaks to take some pictures with his phone, he was at least a quarter of a mile farther in than he had been before. Sam had his flashlight in hand, not yet turned on since the dark never frightened him. Well… for the most part. The trees grew taller and leaves got thicker as he went deeper into the dark abyss, so the flashlight did end up becoming necessary for seeing if he was going to trip over vines or branches or stones. The back of his hand burned slightly when walking, right at this birthmark he had. It looked like a crown, with two dots above it. It wasn’t uncommon for it to burn while he was out in the forest, but the pain worsened more since he was farther in. That was about the length of paranormal activity the blonde has experienced, but it was just pulsing with pain now. A branch cracked on the ground in front of Sam, signifying he wasn’t alone. He was inside a circle of trees, still dark but seemed… surrounded. Suddenly, a male, with bright red eyes emerged from the tree’s dark surroundings, standing at near six feet, staring into Sam’s bright blue eyes. “What are you doing in the forest at this time of day…” His voice was low and sounding threatening, as if to stand his ground. Not expecting someone to have approached him in such a way, Sam used his toughest voice as well. “I am in need of finding out what is happening to my town, sir. Do you live here in the woods? Any ideas on what is happening to people who come in here?” While listening to the blonde speak, the red eyed male, who looked to be floating since he was extremely pale and wearing all black, saw the mark on his hand. Gasping slightly, before looking at Sam, an idea struck. “I do not live here, my friend does, however. Come back tomorrow same time… he can tell you things.” Blinking gently, Sam nodded, pulling out his phone and making a mark on a map app he downloaded, in case something like this happened. Giving a grin to the red eyed male, he turned and started running home with a happy tone as he yelled back to the other, “tell your friend I’m excited to talk to him!”

 

Five minutes. Ten minutes, Twenty. An hour. Sighing gently, Sam wondered if he had went the wrong way and the map marked a different place than where he wanted to be. He was sat on a large rock, and leaning on his hands, which were placed on his knees. Phone shut off, his chin resting on his hand, the male almost dozed off before hearing some leaves being crunched and the branches being snapped on the ground. Nearly falling off the rock from sudden surprise, the blonde standing alert to be gazing at someone who looked very much like the other pale guy seen yesterday. His eyes were winter hazel, a rare colouration that was fairly beautiful. His hair rested in long bangs, and when he adjusted, the winter hazel eyes were then hidden, though they seemed to glow red for a moment… even more odd. He wore all black like the other male seen yesterday, and his skin was insanely pale. Yet… he felt compelled to stay, even though his brain was yelling at him to run. “Hello, sir! Someone told me yesterday someone would show up and explain what is happening to the people of my town, are you the one to explain this all?” The man didn’t move, but he suddenly disappeared, and then the world went black.


	2. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in a strange place, twice. The first time he is more concerned where he is, the second, on how to return to that room. Or hire that chef.

_He wore an all white suit with a black tie, and the man before him had black with a white tie. They looked at each other happily, and to the rest of the people in the large beach area. It was near pitch black, but candlelight, string lights in the shape of moons, and a giant floating crown looking a lot like Sam’s birthmark gave enough light for everything to be illuminated. The male before him stood a good six inches taller, and embraced him tightly before he could see his face. He felt so safe, and so protected…_

Sam woke up with a hot blush on his face. What the hell was that dream? Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, it took about five seconds for him to realize he wasn’t in his own bed. Letting out a (scream) manly noise, he was about to rush out and try and find his own way home, before looking around. He was in a king sized bed, the room lit up by black candles. The walls were all royal red, and from the ceiling hung a red chandelier with actual screw in bulbs, the tops looking like candle flames. The room was a red and black aesthetic, rather pleasing to the eye, and at the other side of the large room was a full length mirror, and two doors on either side. One probably led to outside of the room, the other.. Maybe the master bathroom? Standing, his heart was telling him to explore even though his brain was yelling for him to projectile launch himself out one of the two large windows on each side of his bed. His attire has changed slightly as well. He was wearing fuzzy black sweater, the same jeans(he assumed), and the fuzziest black socks he has ever worn. The floor was red carpet, so even if he was on tiles his feet hopefully wouldn’t freeze. “This place is massive…” He muttered under his breath, letting his hands roam across the strange objects in the room. His eyes were drawn to his a necklace sitting on the right nightstand on the desk. The room was super symmetrical, he noticed beforehand, but this necklace was something… special. It looked to be a fairly expensive silver, and the pendant… it was in the shape of a crown, deep royal red. The two dots were present as well… was this meant for him? His brain finally took over his heart, and he switched into a bit more of a panic mode.

In the forest. Night. Man. Winter hazel eyes. Pale. Disappeared. Blank. Darkness. Trying to pull the pieces together, he grabbed the necklace and held it over his head, aimed at the window. Someone kidnapped him. That shady man… bastard! Even the craziest of paparazzi didn’t up and kidnap the eighteen year old male. He was appalled by this thought, his lawyers would have to hear about this as soon as possible. Well, once he figured out where he was. Slowly, he let himself lower the necklace and admire its beauty. It was of the most brilliant color, and he couldn’t help but slowly unfasten the chain and put it on. It felt right… like it was made for him. Well, considering he had just been kidnapped by a stalker, it probably was. He had a bit of training in defense, since the amount of times he had to run from the interviewers and crazy people in his school, and additionally took karate for a few years and was a brown belt. He walked over to the mirror, looked at himself for a moment. He could take on his kidnapper easily. At least, he had enough confidence to. “Gotta find a way back..” opening the left door, he peeked his head out, finding it was was the hallway… good god.

The hallway was large, and resembled a castle from the Victorian era, except it was much darker, blacks and reds with the occasional white, while others were usually gray with brighter colorations mixed in. This was extremely… gothic. Sam had nothing against people who lived this life, however it was a bit creepy, since he once has a goth friend and they gave him a deer skull for his birthday. They weren’t friends for much long after that. He rushed over to the large window, and before he looked out, he gazed up. The hall was long and wide enough as is, but the height was at least a hundred feet up. There was a pattern of some sort of diamonds engraved into the surface of whatever was up there. It was gorgeous, but excessively large. Then, taking his hands, he found where to push open the window and did just that, the cool air relaxing his frantic brain slightly but it was still screaming at him to jump and try and find a way out from the roof. As he stuck his head out, he froze, his eyes flickering around trying to completely take in this entire place. It was actually a castle. That enough was making his heart run in circles. He seemed to be miles in the damn sky. Again, that alone would make Sam dizzy and go weak at the knees. He seemed to be on a giant hill and a large city was all around him. His head was now pounding. There was no forest nearby, and he couldn’t see his home. Icing on the damn cake. This was too much to process, so as before(at least he thought), he let himself go, thankfully falling backwards, as his brain shut off, and his eyes closed.

He awoke in the bed again, this time with two… females… staring at him. He wouldn’t normally seem so confused seeing women, since they flock to him like moths to a light, but their faces were covered by a sort of mask, they must be able to see out and have nobody see in… the only thing showing was their of long black hair. Their hands had gloves on them, and no part of their body was seen without clothing. About to let out another manly (scream) noise, the girls stepped forward, each standing at one side of the bed. He gazed at them, fear laced in his eyes, but then he noticed the maid outfits, with rather low skirts, going just above their ankles… was this potentially a human smuggling ring? Was he going to be sold? So many thoughts were running through his head, causing an ever so small headache, and it probably would have grown if it wasn’t for the girls speaking. “Come with us, sir. We are not going to hurt you.” His face must have shown his obvious concern, especially since they spoke at the same time in a monotone sounding voice, and will to fight if not told exactly what was happening. “We will have the master directly explain when he arrives back. For now sir, we were instructed to get you something to eat of your liking.” His nerves settled down slowly, and he exited the bed on the right side, the twins then leading him out of the room, but before he found his shoes and quickly slipped them on, jogging in order to catch up with the rather fast twins.

This place was endless, it seemed. He tried to remember the way but after the many turns leading to the first staircase, he gave up and just walked behind the twins. His sweatshirt and shirt he wore before he passed out were still missing, since when he observed the room he had awoken in twice he didn’t see them, unless they were in the bathroom they may be in a different room, along with his phone. He couldn't call for help without it. Sighing inaudibly, he tried and kept his full attention on the twins, otherwise he may get even more lost in the castle where he was kidnapped. He was far from sure if was a kidnapping, smuggling case. or something like he read in the fairy tales. Maybe Beauty and the Beast, whereas he would find a handsome prince that was in need of love to break some sort of curse. Chuckling, he shook his head and even though he noticed the twins turning their heads back to look at him in a questioning manner, he let himself dream about all that may be possible. Some of the worse ones flew in faster than the good, like being held captive by some gang or mafia that his parents may owe money to. His father could have sold his soul to the devil and he was going to become Lucifer's son. His thoughts were then pushed to the back of his head as they descended down a new flight of stairs, except this went down three flights, passing three floors, and then the got onto the floor, walked down the center hall, passing a pair of giant doors and down one final staircase. By this time Sam was running out of breath and took a moment for a breather. Luckily, after a minute, the twins hadn't gone too far and he was able to jog after them. Turning right, they opened a smaller door than the one previously seen when coming down the flight of stairs, and entered a black room with a bit of white highlights. They took him up one thinner flight of stairs to a balcony with a table and nodded at Sam. "Stay here, sir. You may watch the production of your food while we go get the rest of your belongings." Before questions could be asked, the two girls were walking down the stairs and leaving the room quickly. "This place..." Sam ran his hands through his hair, looking around the large kitchen, he assumed the owner of this place liked darker aesthetic. Looking at his necklace and then the birthmark, he wondered who on earth would make a blood red pendant for a birthmark?

 

He was zoned out staring at a wall, wondering where on earth he was and if Alex was searching for him as well. By now, someone had to be looking for him, since it appeared it was day again and today was Tuesday. By how light it was, it was probably at least seven am, but it was rather cloudy so it could be even later in the day and he might not realize. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of the thought of his best friend. Maybe he was brought to a city that was normally very cloudy, because this male was pale as well. As pale as Ms. Lucia and the two men in the forest. With a gentle smile, the man set down a platter with a dome over it, and pulled it off, Sam's face widening and his smile nearly touched his ears. Waffles with strawberries and blueberries on top, whipped cream, two eggs over easy, a few strips of bacon, and a flat white. This was near exactly the breakfast he made for his mother on her last birthday, besides the coffee, since she was more of an affogato type of person while Sam drank flat whites and Cuban espressos.Happily sighing, he thanked the man who gave him the food and licked his lips, grabbing the fork and knife on the side of the plate, and digging right in. The cooking was amazing, and he swore that the person who made this was a god, since even some of the high class restaurants his father had brought him to didn't serve food this amazing. The berries tasted like they were picked that same morning, the waffles made completely from scratch, eggs cooked to a perfection not even his personal chef could match. Honestly, he wouldn't mind staying here if this was the food he got... wait, no. He had friends, a life to live. He might just take the chef back with him. If he even figured out how to escape this labyrinth of a castle. The food was gone in about fifteen minutes, and he took it upon himself to help clean, since even though he was a bit spoiled and rich, he did know how to live by himself, since his parents were often out and he didn't want to overwork the help they hired for him. Taking the plate, fork and knife down the stairs and over to the sink. He washed them quickly, and smiled when they were shiny like when he first got them. Finding the cupboard to put plates in, he stood on his toes in order to put it away, since the castle must have been made for people much taller people, since it was just out of reach for him. The chef did seem rather tall after all. The door opened, and the twins came back it, but without masks over their faces. They both had a pair of bright hazel eyes, and very symmetrical faces. They both were extremely pretty although they had a blank expression on their faces, and the only way he could now tell them apart was one had a beauty mark next to their right eye, and the other didn't have one, at least on her face. Alex would probably be flirting with them immediately, since they were rather breathtaking. He then tilted his head, and spoke to them a bit quietly. "What are your names?" They looked between each other and paused, before nodding. The one with the beauty mark spoke first, and it seemed weird since they haven't spoken one at a time, at least when Sam was around. "My name is Mabel." She then motioned to her sister, who only blinked, stayed silent for another fifteen seconds before speaking. "My name is Mira." They looked at each other before going back to speaking at the same time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young master." He just about choked and wildly waved his hands. "Why from sir to young master? Additionally, I am eighteen! Not really young, I just am not the tallest." Giving the girls a smile, they just turned and began leading him out of the room. "The master has arrived home now, he would like to finally see you." Actually returning the smile, the girls began leading him out and back up all the stairs, and Sam believed Mabel and Mira took him higher than the room he woke up in. It seemed to be the top of the castle, and the twins only advised him to knock and tell their 'master' it was him. Licking his lips, he fixed his appearance since meeting important people always made him want to look as excellent as possible, and ran his hands back through his hair. Why was he so nervous? It's not like the person behind this door was going to change his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been writing using 4thewords lately and that's why this came out so quickly, yay me :D
> 
> But hey, his life won't change much... huhuhu


	3. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in a strange place, twice. The first time he is more concerned where he is, the second, on how to return to that room. Or hire that chef.

_ He wore an all white suit with a black tie, and the man before him had black with a white tie. They looked at each other happily, and to the rest of the people in the large beach area. It was near pitch black, but candlelight, string lights in the shape of moons, and a giant floating crown looking a lot like Sam’s birthmark gave enough light for everything to be illuminated. The male before him stood a good six inches taller, and embraced him tightly before he could see his face. He felt so safe, and so protected… _

 

Sam woke up with a hot blush on his face. What the hell was that dream? Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, it took about five seconds for him to realize he wasn’t in his own bed. Letting out a (scream) manly noise, he was about to rush out and try and find his own way home, before looking around. He was in a king sized bed, the room lit up by black candles. The walls were all royal red, and from the ceiling hung a red chandelier with actual screw in bulbs, the tops looking like candle flames. The room was a red and black aesthetic, rather pleasing to the eye, and at the other side of the large room was a full length mirror, and two doors on either side. One probably led to outside of the room, the other.. Maybe the master bathroom? Standing, his heart was telling him to explore even though his brain was yelling for him to projectile launch himself out one of the two large windows on each side of his bed. His attire has changed slightly as well. He was wearing fuzzy black sweater, the same jeans(he assumed), and the fuzziest black socks he has ever worn. The floor was red carpet, so even if he was on tiles his feet hopefully wouldn’t freeze. “This place is massive…” He muttered under his breath, letting his hands roam across the strange objects in the room. His eyes were drawn to his a necklace sitting on the right nightstand on the desk. The room was super symmetrical, he noticed beforehand, but this necklace was something… special. It looked to be a fairly expensive silver, and the pendant… it was in the shape of a crown, deep royal red. The two dots were present as well… was this meant for him? His brain finally took over his heart, and he switched into a bit more of a panic mode. 

 

In the forest. Night. Man. Winter hazel eyes. Pale. Disappeared. Blank. Darkness. Trying to pull the pieces together, he grabbed the necklace and held it over his head, aimed at the window. Someone kidnapped him. That shady man… bastard! Even the craziest of paparazzi didn’t up and kidnap the eighteen year old male. ||| He was appalled by this thought, his lawyers would have to hear about this as soon as possible. Well, once he figured out where he was. Slowly, he let himself lower the necklace and admire its beauty. It was of the most brilliant color, and he couldn’t help but slowly unfasten the chain and put it on. It felt right… like it was made for him. Well, considering he had just been kidnapped by a stalker, it probably was. He had a bit of training in defense, since the amount of times he had to run from the interviewers and crazy people in his school, and additionally took karate for a few years and was a brown belt. He walked over to the mirror, looked at himself for a moment. He could take on his kidnapper easily. At least, he had enough confidence to. “Gotta find a way back..” opening the left door, he peeked his head out, finding it was was the hallway… good god.

 

The hallway was large, and resembled a castle from the Victorian era, except it was much darker, blacks and reds with the occasional white, while others were usually gray with brighter colorations mixed in. This was extremely… gothic. Sam had nothing against people who lived this life, however it was a bit creepy, since he once has a goth friend and they gave him a deer skull for his birthday. They weren’t friends for much long after that. He rushed over to the large window, and before he looked out, he gazed up. The hall was long and wide enough as is, but the height was at  _ least _ a hundred feet up. There was a pattern of some sort of diamonds engraved into the surface of whatever was up there. It was gorgeous, but excessively large. Then, taking his hands, he found where to push open the window and did just that, the cool air relaxing his frantic brain slightly but it was still screaming at him to jump and try and find a way out from the roof. As he stuck his head out, he froze, his eyes flickering around trying to completely take in this entire place. It was actually a castle. That enough was making his heart run in circles. He seemed to be miles in the damn sky. Again, that alone would make Sam dizzy and go weak at the knees. He seemed to be on a giant hill and a large city was all around him. His head was now pounding. There was no forest nearby, and he couldn’t see his home. Icing on the damn cake. This was too much to process, so as before(at least he thought), he let himself go, thankfully falling backwards, as his brain shut off, and his eyes closed.

 

He awoke in the bed again, this time with two… females… staring at him. He wouldn’t normally seem so confused seeing women, since they flock to him like moths to a light, but their faces were covered by a sort of mask, they must be able to see out and have nobody see in… the only thing showing was their of long black hair. Their hands had gloves on them, and no part of their body was seen without clothing. About to let out another manly (scream) noise, the girls stepped forward, each standing at one side of the bed. He gazed at them, fear laced in his eyes, but then he noticed the maid outfits, with rather low skirts, going just above their ankles… was this potentially a human smuggling ring? Was he going to be sold? So many thoughts were running through his head, causing an ever so small headache, and it probably would have grown if it wasn’t for the girls speaking. “Come with us, sir. We are not going to hurt you.” His face must have shown his obvious concern, especially since they spoke at the same time in a monotone sounding voice, and will to fight if not told exactly what was happening. “We will have the master directly explain when he arrives back. For now sir, we were instructed to get you something to eat of your liking.” His nerves settled down slowly, and he exited the bed on the right side, the twins then leading him out of the room, but before he found his shoes and quickly slipped them on, jogging in order to catch up with the rather fast twins.

 

This place was endless, it seemed. He tried to remember the way but after the many turns leading to the first staircase, he gave up and just walked behind the twins. His sweatshirt and shirt he wore before he passed out were still missing, since when he observed the room he had awoken in twice he didn’t see them, unless they were in the bathroom they may be in a different room, along with his phone. He couldn't call for help without it. Sighing inaudibly, he tried and kept his full attention on the twins, otherwise he may get even more lost in the castle where he was kidnapped. He was far from sure if was a kidnapping, smuggling case. or something like he read in the fairy tales. Maybe Beauty and the Beast, whereas he would find a handsome prince that was in need of love to break some sort of curse. Chuckling, he shook his head and even though he noticed the twins turning their heads back to look at him in a questioning manner, he let himself dream about all that may be possible. Some of the worse ones flew in faster than the good, like being held captive by some gang or mafia that his parents may owe money to. His father could have sold his soul to the devil and he was going to become Lucifer's son. His thoughts were then pushed to the back of his head as they descended down a new flight of stairs, except this went down three flights, passing three floors, and then the got onto the floor, walked down the center hall, passing a pair of giant doors and down one final staircase. By this time Sam was running out of breath and took a moment for a breather. Luckily, after a minute, the twins hadn't gone too far and he was able to jog after them. Turning right, they opened a smaller door than the one previously seen when coming down the flight of stairs, and entered a black room with a bit of white highlights. They took him up one thinner flight of stairs to a balcony with a table and nodded at Sam. "Stay here, sir. You may watch the production of your food while we go get the rest of your belongings." Before questions could be asked, the two girls were walking down the stairs and leaving the room quickly. "This place..." Sam ran his hands through his hair, looking around the large kitchen, he assumed the owner of this place liked darker aesthetic. Looking at his necklace and then the birthmark, he wondered who on earth would make a blood red pendant for a birthmark?

  
  


He was zoned out staring at a wall, wondering where on earth he was and if Alex was searching for him as well. By now, someone had to be looking for him, since it appeared it was day again and today was Tuesday. By how light it was, it was probably at least seven am, but it was rather cloudy so it could be even later in the day and he might not realize. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped him out of the thought of his best friend. Maybe he was brought to a city that was normally very cloudy, because this male was pale as well. As pale as Ms. Lucia and the two men in the forest. With a gentle smile, the man set down a platter with a dome over it, and pulled it off, Sam's face widening and his smile nearly touched his ears. Waffles with strawberries and blueberries on top, whipped cream, two eggs over easy, a few strips of bacon, and a flat white. This was near exactly the breakfast he made for his mother on her last birthday, besides the coffee, since she was more of an affogato type of person while Sam drank flat whites and Cuban espressos.Happily sighing, he thanked the man who gave him the food and licked his lips, grabbing the fork and knife on the side of the plate, and digging right in. The cooking was amazing, and he swore that the person who made this was a god, since even some of the high class restaurants his father had brought him to didn't serve food this amazing. The berries tasted like they were picked that same morning, the waffles made completely from scratch,  eggs cooked to a perfection not even his personal chef could match. Honestly, he wouldn't mind staying here if this was the food he got... wait, no. He had friends, a life to live. He might just take the chef back with him. If he even figured out how to escape this labyrinth of a castle. The food was gone in about fifteen minutes, and he took it upon himself to help clean, since even though he was a bit spoiled and rich, he did know how to live by himself, since his parents were often out and he didn't want to overwork the help they hired for him. Taking the plate, fork and knife down the stairs and over to the sink. He washed them quickly, and smiled when they were shiny like when he first got them. Finding the cupboard to put plates in, he stood on his toes in order to put it away, since the castle must have been made for people much taller people, since it was just out of reach for him. The chef did seem rather tall after all. The door opened, and the twins came back it, but without masks over their faces. They both had a pair of bright hazel eyes, and very symmetrical faces. They both were extremely pretty although they had a blank expression on their faces, and the only way he could now tell them apart was one had a beauty mark next to their right eye, and the other didn't have one, at least on her face. Alex would probably be flirting with them immediately, since they were rather breathtaking. He then tilted his head, and spoke to them a bit quietly. "What are your names?" They looked between each other and paused, before nodding. The one with the beauty mark spoke first, and it seemed weird since they haven't spoken one at a time, at least when Sam was around. "My name is Mabel." She then motioned to her sister, who only blinked, stayed silent for another fifteen seconds before speaking. "My name is Mira." They looked at each other before going back to speaking at the same time. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young master." He just about choked and wildly waved his hands. "Why from sir to young master? Additionally, I am eighteen! Not really young, I just am not the tallest." Giving the girls a smile, they just turned and began leading him out of the room. "The master has arrived home now, he would like to finally see you." Actually returning the smile, the girls began leading him out and back up all the stairs, and Sam believed Mabel and Mira took him higher than the room he woke up in. It seemed to be the top of the castle, and the twins only advised him to knock and tell their 'master' it was him. Licking his lips, he fixed his appearance since meeting important people always made him want to look as excellent as possible, and ran his hands back through his hair. Why was he so nervous? It's not like the person behind this door was going to change his life…

**Author's Note:**

> I generally need motivation since I have writer's block 23/7
> 
> I love making ocs and maybe killing them off or having angst
> 
> But I also love fluff and making everyone happy sooo


End file.
